Worth Saving
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Ciera Larson finds herself in Narnia after attempting suicide. Why? She doesn't know. She's felt so alone after many colliding events but a certain Just King can help her through that. Aslan saved her for a reason. Edmund/OC. Prince CaspianMOVIE
1. Falling into Narnia

**Chapter One**

**I can't take the pressure anymore! I've been writing this for a while and I needed to get it out there! Phew, do you feel that relief? I do. This is my first venture into Chronicles of Narnia fics so I hope it is acceptable. I won't keep you any longer, go nuts! Love Bianca :) x**

I had suffered through depression before. I'd gotten caught in many things I shouldn't have: drinking, smoking, cutting myself. Nothing helped. No doctor prescribed drugs lifted the fog of misery in my brain. But this, this was so much worse. This was the end of the tether, the final straw. As soon as it happened, it felt like my skull caved inwards and all the depression, loneliness, _pain_ that I'd felt over the previous three years came together in the single moment. I wished for the numb feeling that had come so often before when I wished for pain but it didn't come. This time, it was me alone to deal with it, though that wasn't any different than normal. Or, what I assumed to be normal now. I'd gone so long without emotional contact with anyone that it felt like forever since someone I loved had been around me or anyone really. I walked slowly, purposefully. I didn't have anywhere to be, nothing to do, so why rush? There was no one to visit; there was nothing to tend to. I was simply alone in the world and so this task was so much easier. I carefully proceeded up the stairs to the highest point in the school. I attended boarding school, you see: St Mary's Institute for Young Ladies. It sounded like a mental hospital but I guess I would belong there if it was one. It was an old building, well taken care of and stood grand and tall in the middle of the countryside. The tall aspect was the thing I would appreciate in this moment and I did so as I stepped out onto the roof of St Mary's. I looked across the vast expansion of the grounds, surveying the place I lived in for the majority of the year. Vast acres spread in every direction with various orchards, beautiful summer flowers and the small but stunning blue lake standing out amongst the scenery. I looked over it all for the last time and approached the edge of the roof, looking down. The wondrous thing about St Mary's was that it used to be a castle and so many floors meant that the roof was at least eight stories above ground at its lowest point. Add in the solid stone courtyard that one would land on if they were to fall or jump and death was certain. There was no escaping it. I heavily doubted whether one would survive if they landed on grass or in a tree from this height. I swallowed nervously. There was nothing here to stop me but why was I anxious? This was what I wanted, what I needed. The only thing bothering me was seeing those I loved again. Would I ever? People said killing oneself was a sin. I wasn't religious but what if it was true? Factor in the fact that I wasn't religious and took the Lord's name in vain several times a day and Hell was the most likely destination for me. I was fairly certain that it would hurt less than this place did. I wouldn't receive looks of sympathy or pain, I wouldn't have to attend counselling and I most certainly wouldn't have to listen to 'kind' words from teachers which were really just patronising. I wouldn't miss those that were missing. I wouldn't feel the pull towards the razors in my bathroom or the drink hidden in the librarians locked cabinet. I wouldn't want a cigarette every time I grew to distressed and needed to literally blow it off. The intense need to at least be in the same state as those gone was intense and I couldn't think anymore. I let my eyes slide shut and took my final step, right over the edge. I didn't scream as I tumbled through the air, I didn't yell out or cry. I smiled slightly until I felt warm air rushing across my face, different to that of English summer. I opened my eyes and let out an ear piercing scream as I crashed into the frothy blue waters that were now below me and everything went completely black.

Third Person POV

Peter Pevensie was convinced he wasn't lost. Trumpkin the dwarf was convinced he was. Susan and Lucy Pevensie were convinced that both were being stupid and Edmund Pevensie was still amused by Lucy's 'dear little friend' comment. Peter led the way from a dead end, insisting that they could cross at a river. Trumpkin followed straight after him, ready to tell him 'I told you so' when the High King saw that there wasn't a crossing there anymore. When they reached said river, Peter sighed. There was no way across and it was a long drop downwards.

"You see, over time water erodes the earth's soil-." Susan was cut off by Peter.

"Oh, shut up," he moaned. Edmund looked at Trumpkin.

"Is there a way down?" he asked and the dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fallin'," he grunted. Everyone sighed.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan, over there!" Lucy cried suddenly. Before they could react to her comment, they were all shocked to see a girl, at least she looked like a girl, appear out of thin air and go shooting down towards the water. She shrieked in fear before crashing into the frothy waters. They all gaped wordlessly at the spot that she had fallen into.

"Are you gonna go and get 'er? Or are you going te just let this one drown?" Trumpkin finally asked. Lucy walked further along the cliff.

"There's no way to get DOWN!" She cried out the last part as the ground caved under her. The others ran to see if she was ok and found a path leading down to the water. They quickly but carefully proceeded down the path in search of the girl. Their search continued once they reached the water's edge. Edmund spotted a definitely human shape.

"There!" he cried and pointed. Peter dove in and came up moments later dragging the girl. He placed her gently on the ground. Once Peter made sure she was alive and breathing, they all surrounded her to get a look, Edmund getting the closest. She was definitely human, that was obvious and around 15 years of age, like him (A/N – we're talking movie appearances here and I'm using my artistic license). Her hair, although wet now, would be a startling shade of auburn, a beautiful colour like that of a phoenix's feathers. She looked thin and underfed and her skin was lightly tanned. She was absolutely stunning to Edmund. Then he saw her forearms. There were thin pink lines horizontally across the otherwise unblemished skin. He winced when he saw them because he knew what they represented. They represented pain and he vowed to find out what had caused this and help her with it. Then he realised something.

"She's not from Narnia," Edmund blurted out. Everyone gave him exasperated looks.

"Obviously Edmund. She's human," Susan said in annoyance.

"But she fell out of the sky. Did you ever wonder what on Earth she was doing to fall out of the sky?" Edmund asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at each of his siblings then Trumpkin in turn. They all looked at the beauty lying still on the ground and then their eyes drifted to the marks on her arms.

"She wouldn't . . ." Susan began but trailed off. Lucy looked heartbroken.

"I think she tried," the youngest Pevensie whispered.

"What happened to her?" Peter asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. But we should take care of her," Edmund insisted. It wouldn't be fair to bombard her with questions or demand to know why she had done that which was now obvious to the five gathered around her. He felt an undeniable need to protect this girl and he would do so.

"Agreed," Peter said and went to lift the girl. Edmund stopped him and lifted her himself.

"How do you think she got here?" Susan speculated aloud.

"Aslan," Lucy answered simply and walked ahead. The odd group looked at each other, Edmund looking rather content to agree with his younger sister and then continued walking, Edmund staring at the unnamed female in his arms the entire time.


	2. Waking in Narnia

**Chapter Two**

I woke up with a throbbing skull and the distinct feeling of being alive. Slowly opening my eyes to a blinding light, I let my eyes adjust. I was aching all over and my throat was parched. I carefully sat up and looked around. I was in a forest of some kind but that wasn't the focus of my attention. The focus of attention was the people lying around me. The furthest from me was a female with dark brown curly locks and a beautiful face with faint freckles. A bow and a quiver of arrows lay at her side, panicking me slightly. Her dress was rather old fashioned and a lovely shade of purple. Close to her was a short man with a long ginger beard with matching hair. He too had a bow and quiver of arrows but his were a far cry from the delicacy of the girl's. Then my eyes drifted to the boy on my right. I looked across his features. He too had freckles, like the girl and I assumed them to be siblings. I could see the other resemblances too. They had similar facial features, nose shape for example and the dark hair on their heads too. He looked to be about my age and he was really cute. For the first time in a very long time, a small smile adorned my face. I forgot that I had tried to commit suicide; I forgot that I was in a strange land with no idea how I had gotten there and just absorbed the boy in front of me. That was until I heard the clashing of swords and my curiosity was peaked. I rose from the ground carefully and dusted myself off. I realised I was still dressed in my school uniform: pleated grey skirt, knee high white socks, black clumpy shoes (that's what I called them), white shirt, blue and red striped tie and a navy blue blazer. Ignoring it, I followed the noises and saw two boys fighting extremely well against each other. One had blonde hair whilst the other had shoulder length brown hair. I saw the resemblance between the blonde and the two back in the clearing.

"You're awake!" a feminine voice called. This caught the blonde's attention but I ignored him and turned to see a girl with longish golden brown hair. Her dress was red and she was the youngest out of those I'd seen.

"Um . . ." I said hesitantly. She smiled brightly.

"I'm Lucy," she said and stuck her hand out.

"I'm-."

"Peter!" another female voice called. The girl and boy from the clearing had run up along with the short man. The older girl was eyeing the two males I'd seen fighting angrily whilst the boy with shoulder length brown hair was looking at the four of them surprised.

"I expected you to be older," he stated with an accent.

"If you want, we can come back in a few years," the blonde said and turned to walk away.

"No, wait!" the brunette called. "You just weren't what I was expecting." I didn't want to listen to this. I was confused and slightly scared. Everyone in this clearing, including Lucy who looked far too young to be, was carrying a weapon or several. The only weapon I knew how to handle was a razor blade. I simply stared at the goings on, not listening to a word that was said until a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump. I turned to see the rather cute boy from the clearing smiling hesitantly at me. I didn't smile back. It seemed that, ignoring the small incident when I was staring at him sleeping, I'd forgotten how to smile.

"We're going somewhere which is a better hideout. I can explain all this to you if you want," he offered and I realised that he was actually giving me a choice. If I said no, he'd understand. But I didn't.

"Please," I answered simply and walked along beside him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, eyeing my uniform. I shook my head.

"I'm from Finchley," I answered and his eyebrows rose, a smile spreading across his face.

"We are too," he answered and I knew he was referring to his siblings.

"Where is here?" I asked, looking around the gorgeous scenery. St Mary's couldn't compare to the marvellous things surrounding me at that moment.

"This is Narnia," he told me and I gaped. I'd heard stories of such a place but I'd never actually believed it existed. I hadn't let myself believe. It did explain the strange creatures I'd seen.

"I'm in Narnia?" I breathed and he nodded. "Do you know how I got here? I don't remember."

"All we know is that you fell out of the sky," he answered but I didn't get the chance to reply as Lucy gasped and ran past me. I looked out over a large area of land and saw a huge stone structure that was beautiful in this setting. This was clearly our destination. We all proceeded forward.

"How about we get you into a change of clothes?" the eldest girl, Susan, asked me. I nodded gratefully and followed her to find something that wouldn't make me stand out.

ECECECECEC

I had never worn something that was so beautiful, so practical and so comfortable all at the same time. The dress itself was a stunning shade of emerald with flowing sleeves of see-through chiffon. It came to the floor, hiding the boots I'd found. There was a sort of leather armour around the torso of the dress and over the shoulders, similar to Susan's. It was the dress of a warrior but I wasn't one. I was a far cry from anyone strong.

"Susan, I know that you know," I finally said to the Queen. I'd been completely filled in on all their adventures in Narnia and their positions although everyone of royalty insisted I call them by their first names. Her head snapped around to stare at me then her gaze shifted to my almost visible arms.

"It's true?" she asked quietly and I nodded.

"When I appeared here, I was trying to commit suicide. I jumped from the roof of my boarding school," I told her calmly. She approached me slowly then placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Why?" she asked and my eyes filled with water and I wiped the stray tears away in amazement. I wasn't accustomed to tears, only misery.

"Sometimes life gets too much to handle. Mine did," I answered carefully, not willing to reveal the entire contents of my life. She nodded in understanding and left the room gracefully. I wiped under my eyes and once again looked at my hand, this time in confusion. I was crying, really crying. I hadn't cried in a long time, I hadn't shown any symptom of emotion: laughter, tears or screaming. I just solved my problems the other ways. That's when Edmund decided to enter and froze at the sight of me. I didn't think it was because of the tears.

"Hey," I said softly. His eyes were running over my now appropriately clothed form in what seemed like awe.

"Hi," he gasped and his slightly strangled tone made me want to smile. He kept doing that!

"Did you want something?" I asked cautiously. He seemed to snap out of his trance and nodded, proceeding to sit on the wall and pat the place next to him. I walked up slowly and perched beside the King.

"We've told you everything we can about Narnia. But we don't even know your name," he pointed out. I gasped in shock (amazing me too) when I realised it was the truth.

"My name is Ciera," I answered and he smiled gently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. My heart skipped a beat.

"It's a beautiful name," he complimented and I scowled.

"Beautiful names are for beautiful people," I pointed out as I stood up grumpily. He was right behind me.

"You are a beautiful person," he assured me and a blush lit up my cheeks. Really, that was getting ridiculous. I had known Edmund five minutes and he was making me show emotion every two seconds.

"Thank you Edmund. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have archery practice," I said and left him there.


	3. Practicing in Narnia

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer – I don't own it! It's not mine. Well, Ciera is. But everything else belongs to their respective owners **

**A/N – ahem, sorry it's short.**

"Nice job, Ciera," Edmund gasped as we sat down on a rock, both coated in sweat. I'd been training hard since I got to Narnia (3 days ago) and was getting better and better with every swing of a blade or shooting of an arrow. I'd even learned to ride a horse (which was NOT easy. I fell off way too many times). I nodded to acknowledge his compliment but didn't do anything else as I attempted to right my breathing. I leaned against Edmund's shoulder when I had, letting myself relax into him. It was a mistake to get close to him but I felt like I had to. He was pulling me closer with every breath we took together.I stretched my arms out in front of me to try and ease the slight ache already building in them. That was a mistake. Edmund grabbed my left arm and made an angry noise in his throat. I knew what he was seeing.

"These are recent," he said in a deadly calm voice. He was right. There were v_ery_ recent angry pink lines on my forearms. The stress, the fear and the slight panic of being in a strange place where things like centaurs and fauns existed had derailed me and far outweighed the knowledge that I was getting good at something (sword fighting, for example). There were reasons I had tried to commit suicide and having failed in that plan didn't sit well with my mental wellbeing. I had been given a dagger (along with my sword and bow and arrows) as emergency protection and it was perfect had called to me, making the incisions on my arms.

"I couldn't help it," I told him in a strangled tone. He looked at me with sympathy and I didn't glare at him, like I did to most people who looked at me that way. I simply looked back.

"Why did you do it, Ciera?" he asked after a short silence. I sighed as I realised what he was talking about this time.

"Because I had nothing and no one left to live for," I answered and looked up at him. He looked down and his questioning gaze did it. Those stupid tears welled up and I spilled the truth. "My family are all dead. They were killed when their car exploded. My friends have either left for other countries or they died in the war. I was all alone where I was and I couldn't take it. My family dying was the last straw, I couldn't take it anymore. So I jumped and ended up here and I still don't know why," I told him. His eyes widened slightly. It seemed rather pathetic upon saying it out loud.

"Aslan obviously thought you were worth saving," he answered and I looked at him in shock. I'd heard all about Aslan and how he'd brought them all here.

"Why would I be worth saving? I'm so wrapped up in depression that I rarely think of anything else! I suppose it could be seen as pitiful or weak or selfish that I did this and that I cut myself but I can't help it. I can't believe how weak I feel and how weak I am!" I cried. Having stood up in my rant, I promptly sank to my knees with tears spilling from my eyes. It still scared me that I could cry. Edmund was on his knees beside me the instant I sank downwards and pulled me into his chest. I didn't sob. I only let the tears slide down my face silently. Edmunds arms were tight around me and it suddenly registered in my brain. I pulled back from him sharply and stood up shakily. Edmund looked at me in confusion.

"I can't . . . we can't . . . no," I stuttered uncertainly. We couldn't get close. I had to ignore the pull he gave me and keep him away. I wasn't exactly good for him. I looked at him once more then ran back to the How (as I'd learned it to be called). Once I got to my room, I collapsed on the floor, shaking out of the onslaught of emotion pulsing through me. The tears continued falling and this time I sobbed. The confusion of the emotions that Edmund brought out in me also scared me. But I was more scared for him. Anyone who got close to me ended up dead or gone. The thought of losing Edmund, despite not knowing him very well, scared me more than my emotions did. And when I was scared, I cut. I shakily reached for the dagger on my belt and withdrew it slowly. Sniffing and trying to calm my shaking limbs, I lowered the knife to my wrist and precisely sliced along the skin there. I couldn't explain why it helped. Well, it didn't help but it did more than the drugs prescribed to me. I'd lost so much of myself that a little blood wouldn't do much. I raised the dagger once more and made another cut but gasped as pain shot through me. That hadn't happened since I first began cutting. Looking down, I saw what not paying attention could get me. Blood was pouring out of my wrist. I'd cut too deep and along a vein. I stood up too quickly and swayed slightly. Dizziness was overtaking me. I didn't want this! No, this wasn't meant to happen. It was meant to be a small cut. I looked up as my door moved. Edmund stood in the doorway and I made eye contact. He hadn't noticed the blood yet.

"Edmund," I whispered and collapsed as the dizziness overwhelmed me. I vaguely saw Edmund run up to me and almost felt him catch me.

"Hold on Ciera. I've got you," I heard him say before I completely passed out.

**Well, I didn't like writing that. I promise there will be no more of that from now on.**


	4. Fighting in Narnia

**Chapter Four**

"I think you went too far this time. Why would you do it Ciera? I thought that you were doing ok? I don't even know what I did to make you run away. Is it because I made you talk? Did I push too much? I can't help but think that you're in this state because of me." A voice, Edmund's beautiful voice, was the one I woke up to. Hisvoice was broken, cracked and ridden with emotion. He sounded so guilty and in so much pain that my heart clenched and _I _felt guilty. My eyes fluttered open to see him sitting by the bed I was on. I couldn't tell how long it had been since I passed out but Edmund looked like he hadn't moved in a while and his hair was an absolutely adorable mess. His head was in his hands and he was bent forward, not looking at me.

"It wasn't your fault," I managed to say. His head snapped up and I gasped as his eyes connected with mine. They were full of hurt and tears. He shuffled closer to the bed as I sat up.

"How can you say that? Why else would you do this, Ciera? You didn't talk to anyone else between me and making that cut! What did I do?" he asked, grabbing my hand in a fit of helplessness. I gripped it back.

"You didn't do anything, I promise you Edmund. I was just confused and upset and I didn't know what to do. It's an automatic reaction to heavy emotion, Edmund. I can't cope. You didn't do anything," I insisted and it was true. He hadn't done anything, not intentionally. His eyes bored into mine.

"Then why did you run away?" he asked and I chewed on my lip. His finger from the hand that wasn't holding my hand gently tapped it and I reluctantly released it. I closed my eyes as I decided whether or not to tell the truth.

"I ran away because the way you make me feel terrifies me," I whispered. His hand had moved from my mouth and now rested on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw that his eyes hadn't left mine.

"And how do I make you feel?" he asked in a remarkably steady tone. I hesitated as his eyes peered into mine.

"Like I'm floating. You make me feel like I've never felt before. For the first time in a long time, I feel _happy_. And that's because of you," I said quietly. He smiled gently.

"Why does that terrify you?" he asked and I saw that he was truly trying to understand. That was a new experience as well. I slowly blinked and he was still staring at me patiently when my eyes opened again.

"Everyone I love ends up dead or leaving me. The thought of that happening to you is too unbearable, Edmund. I don't want you to die because you got close to me!" I protested and his eyebrows shot up in his first show of confusion in this conversation.

"That's coincidence. I'm not going to die because I know you," he said carefully and his other hand drifted up to my other shoulder. I shook my head adamantly.

"It's too dangerous. I will not be the cause of your death," I insisted but my argument was getting weaker along with my resolve. Edmund took full advantage of this and leaned forward so that our faces were about two inches apart. His breath was making me dizzy but it was so different from the kind I'd felt when I'd cut too deep. Unconsciously, my right hand drifted to the now bandaged wound on my left wrist. Edmund noticed and pulled back but only slightly.

"We almost thought the blood loss would be too much. Lucy wanted to use her healing cordial but we managed to stabilise you. I just can't believe you did it," he whispered, staring at my wrist. I looked at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't mean to cut there or to cut that deep. Edmund, when I saw what I'd done, I was scared," I told him and his eyes travelled up to mine. They were filled with compassion and I smiled just a little.

"You weren't trying to kill yourself?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not this time." He frowned. "Not any time," I clarified and he smiled gently at me. I grinned back, my first full smile in a good long while. It felt strange on my face but I decided that it was a good strange. Edmund leaned in once again and this time our noses were touching.

"Don't scare me like that again," he whispered and his breath made my head reel.

"I promise." And I meant it. Before I could say anything more than that, his lips crashed against mine. For one moment, I was in complete shock but then it registered in my brain. Just like that, all my resolve against this relationship vanished. Edmund was more than capable of handling himself and he would keep me safe, especially from myself. His utter perfection was startling and it made my heart stutter massively. I ignored it and deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as his left my shoulders and wrapped around my waist. His lips were warm and inviting and his intoxicating smell left my head spinning in the most wonderful way.

"Are you still worried about me dying?" he asked when we broke apart and I scowled.

"Yes but not because of me," I said and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"That's good enough for me." I giggled as his lips came down on my own again. Oh yes, King Edmund the Just was an excellent kisser.

ECECECECEC

I was in the claws of a griffon as we flew towards Miraz's castle. Peter's plan was to attack it when there were limited guards. It was a really stupid plan and I knew people were going to die, perhaps more than necessary. I was strictly on watch duty with Edmund, upon his insistence. I didn't mind, at least I would know he was alive. Both of our griffons approached the watch tower and Edmund dismounted. His griffon snatched the guard up and Edmund dropped, turning to look up at me and hold out his arms for me.

"I might be too heavy," I whispered worriedly. He laughed.

"I think I can handle it," he said and I sighed, dismounting. I slid down the roof then dropped straight into Edmund's arms. He caught me easily and we looked straight into each others' eyes.

"See, you weigh almost nothing," he said and I knew he wouldn't lie. He began to lower his head.

"Edmund, the signal," I reminded him and he gently put me down, turning towards where we knew the others were. He clicked his torch so that it flashed the signal and we saw the others approaching. Once they had vanished, we turned to one another. We had nothing to do until Peter ordered the signal once again. Edmund wrapped his arms around me and planted his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed him back. When we broke apart, Edmund was smiling like an imbecile but I found it endearing and rather cute. He began throwing his torch in the air and catching it. That was until it went tumbling over the edge. We both ran to look over and saw a guard come out and pick up the silver instrument. He clearly didn't know what it was. Edmund pressed his finger to his lips and gestured to the small window. We both crept up to it and Edmund leapt down. I knew to wait until he was in deep trouble before intervening. The torch was on and I wondered what the soldiers thought as they saw it flying around. Fighting had broken out down in the courtyard as well although it was merely between Peter and a couple of guards as he tried to get to the gate.

"Give the signal!" Peter called to Edmund.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund yelled back. Another guard came and joined in the fight and this time I jumped down. I landed right behind him and kicked the back of his knee. He crumpled slightly but whirled to face me and drew his sword. I drew mine and quickly blocked above my head, then to the right then the left a bit clumsily. Desperate, I swung my foot out and kicked his 'family jewels', so to speak and he yelped as he fell to the ground, clutching the area of pain. I cracked my right foot across his jaw and he fell to the ground, his head hitting the concrete and knocking him unconscious. I looked up at Edmund who was looking at me appreciatively.

"Impressive," he complimented. I beamed.

"I had a good teacher," I replied modestly, shrugging. He grinned and turned to signal the soldiers after almost beating his torch up to get it to work. Once that was over, we crept up onto the roof and saw that the fighting in the courtyard was in full swing. Edmund looked down and frowned so I followed his gaze. There was an archer ready to shoot. Edmund carefully went over the edge and slid down, kicking out to make the guard fly over the edge of the castle. He yelled as he went tumbling down. I vaulted over and landed on Edmund's right, almost toppling over. He grabbed me at the last moment.

"Ed!" Peter yelled from below. I looked over Edmund's shoulder and saw the archers had noticed us.

"DUCK!" I cried but threw myself at him anyway. We landed on the ground with a _thud_ as arrows flew over our heads. I grabbed Edmund's hand and scrambled up, running for the nearest door, slamming it behind us. We ran through another one and locked it behind us. The guards were pounding on the door as I let go of Edmund's hand and looked over the edge of the tower that we found ourselves on. It was a long way down and I knew a lot about long drops. I turned to look at Edmund and found him right behind me, staring at the drop.

"Did you jump from this high?" he asked, not looking at me. I sighed exasperatedly. He was choosing now!

"No, it was nowhere near this high. I would still have died though, which should tell you that we have a highly negative chance of survival," I stated matter-of-factly. He still didn't look at me but this time it was because he was analysing the drop carefully, his pale forehead crinkling. He seemed to come to the same conclusion as I had. Before we could even think of a plan, the guards burst through the door and pointed their crossbows at us. Edmund now stood in front of me protectively. I looked over the edge then back at the guards with a smirk. They looked at me in confusion. I grabbed Edmund's hand and jumped off the tower, dragging him with me as he yelped. I saw the guards rush to the edge just as a griffon caught us and we took off into the night.

"I just might forgive you for just scaring the life out of me," Edmund said in my ear.

"I said we had negative chances of survival. I didn't say I believed it!" I called back. He pinched my shoulder lightly and I simply laughed as the griffon flew us out of the castle, close behind Peter on his horse.

**Alright, there's another chapter. Can anyone tell me something: is Ciera a Mary-Sue? I don't know the exact characteristics but I really hope she isn't. Please tell me! Love Bianca :) x **


	5. Truth in Narnia

**Chapter Five**

**Here's another one. Enjoy! P.S. Thank you to Karleigh-Q for your feedback on Mary Sues. **

Caspian stormed off after his almost violent confrontation with Peter (which I fully agreed with Caspian on). I simply looked at Peter in slight disappointment before turning to Trumpkin.

"Thank you my dear little friend," he said to Lucy who smiled and got up. I looked towards the entrance of the How where Caspian had disappeared to. Nickabrik was missing too. I didn't like that dwarf and I most certainly didn't trust him.

"Something is wrong," I told Edmund and I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't look at him, instead staring at the How where the dwarf and Caspian had disappeared.

"Let's go see then," he said and took my hand in his hand. I gave a tiny smile at the small show of affection. Edmund grabbed Peter and we proceeded into the How, searching for the AWOL Prince. What we found surprised and shocked me senseless. Caspian was frozen with his bleeding hand stretched in front of him, staring at a wall of ice with an eerie woman encased in it. She was pure white and her hair was flowing around her, as though she were underwater. There was a werewolf nearby and an ugly crone on the other side. Nickabrik the dwarf was there too. I knew he couldn't be trusted! I looked at Edmund in panic and he looked back at me with fear in his eyes, something I never thought I'd see in the young King.

"Caspian, NO!" I yelled and threw myself towards him. The werewolf came out of nowhere and threw me to the other side of the room. I cried out as I made contact with the wall but stood up nonetheless. I turned to see Trumpkin stabbing Nickabrik in the back just before the evil dwarf could impale Lucy. Edmund killed the werewolf and the old crone wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Get away from him!" Peter yelled and I looked to see him pushing Caspian out of a circle. The High King froze and I knew that circle was something other than a shape on the dusty floor. I looked helplessly at Edmund and he ran in Peter's direction, disappearing behind a wall. Caspian was looking utterly shocked on the floor as he stared at Peter. Before the blonde boy could give his hand to the icy woman, a sword was sticking out of her chest. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you, Edmund. She screamed as the ice cracked and smashed to the ground, revealing Edmund with his sword over his head.

"I know. You had it sorted," he said to Peter and walked out. I looked at Peter in exasperation. Really, his pride was starting to get in the way of sensible decision making. With that final glare, I left the room in search of Edmund.

Edmund POV

"I really hope you're not concussed," I said as Ciera entered the clearing where we practiced sword fighting.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she asked and I knew that she knew something about my uncomfortable demeanour. I also knew that I had to tell her who the woman was.

"I'm physically alright." My answer left an open area for her to ask the question I knew was burning through her mind.

"Who was that woman, Ed?" she asked and I finally turned to look at her. Her beautiful auburn locks were in a messy side ponytail to prevent it blowing in her worried face, her grey-green eyes were sparkling with curiosity and she was fingering the hilt of her sword in agitation. I gestured for her to sit down next to me and she did. I looked over the expansion of land, wondering how best to tell her of my rocky past.

"I used to know that woman. Well, knowing is a relative term but I met her. She had taken over Narnia and made it always snowing but never Christmas. When I first came here, young and naïve, she found me and used me for information on my siblings and their whereabouts. I don't quite know why I did it. Maybe I was selfish or maybe it was the Turkish delight but whatever caused me to do her bidding almost lost me my life and the lives of innocent people. I'm not proud of it but it happened. Aslan killed her over a thousand years ago, when I was first here. So now you know that I was a traitor," I told her, refusing to look and see if she was disheartened or glaring. Her hand on my arm shocked me out of my reverie and I turned to see her tear filled eyes. This was it. This was when she told me to go away, leave her alone and keep my traitorous hands away from her. I was completely shocked when her hand rubbed circles on my arm and she smiled.

"You were young. And you're clearly not that person any more. If you were that person, I would have run away a long time ago. Thrown myself of a bridge or something," she said jokingly but I glared at her for saying the last part. Her expression softened slightly and she waved her hand to ignore my glare.

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully. She looked at me with wide eyes as thought shocked at such a thing.

"I'm a recovering depressant who found myself here because I threw myself off the roof of my boarding school. We all have our histories. Some are just more colourful than others," she said and this time I smiled.

"If you say so," I said and pulled her into my chest. She snuggled deeper and I blushed slightly. She was truly adorable.

We stayed there for a while as it grew steadily lighter, just holding one another until Ciera sat up groggily. I smiled as I realised that she'd fallen asleep. She looked up at me through bleary eyes and I smiled wider as I looked down at her.

"Ciera fell asleep," I teased in a sing-song voice. She glared at me playfully (well, I hoped it was playfully. You could never quite tell with Ciera. She told me it was an adjustment to finally showing emotion after a long while). I noticed her frown as she looked over my shoulder and pulled me up.

"Edmund . . . I think we're under attack," she said slowly and worriedly. I whirled around to see that hundreds of Telemarine soldiers were approaching Aslan's How.

"I'll go and get Peter," I said quickly and turned in the opposite direction. I heard Ciera make a muffled noise and turned back with a bad feeling in my chest. She was being restrained (with difficulty) by four Telemarine soldiers. Despite the inappropriate timing, I couldn't help but feel immensely proud of Ciera in that moment. She had four Telemarines on her and they were struggling to keep a hold of her. I drew my sword, ready to fight but one of the soldiers was way ahead of me and held a dagger to Ciera's throat. I froze and so did she.

"Move and your pretty girlfriend gets it," the soldier warned. Ciera said something that sounded awfully like 'typical' but was muffled by her gag. I restrained a smile and remembered the seriousness of the situation, returning my full attention to it.

"Now, you're going to turn around and walk away. We're going to take the girl and everyone's happy," another soldier said. Ciera rolled her eyes but I knew it was a cover-up. I saw how scared she was. She tried to speak against the gag and a soldier surprisingly removed it.

"Just go Edmund. Don't worry about me, get out of here!" she said, once again struggling against her captors. One slapped her and I saw red. "Go, you moron. Narnia needs you more than I do!" she cried and I saw her desperation to see things the way she did. She was right. I looked directly into her eyes, silently promising to come back for her. She smiled sadly and whispered 'go'. I sheathed my sword and backed away, not willing to turn my back on the enemy or let Ciera out of my sight just yet. When I reached the edge of the clearing, I looked one last time at the auburn haired beauty in the arms of the Telemarines and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. She nodded once and I unwillingly turned away from her. Then, I ran.

**I have been extremely conscious of my lack of description in this story and I need help! Am I trying too hard to add it now? Please tell me what you think. Even if it's two words of approval, it'll make my day. No flames, I own a fire extinguisher. Constructive criticism will be gratefully received though. Love Bianca :) x **


	6. Chained in Narnia

**Chapter Six**

**Yeah, I thanked Karleigh-Q for the Mary Sue advice in the last chapter. Anyway, I was reading through reviews on another fan-fic and found a review telling the author that their female was a Mary-Sue and referenced a test called the Universal Mary Sue Test. I went on it and did the test (which took ages) and it told me that Ciera was a Mary Sue. I believe that she's too messed up to be a Mary Sue but my paranoia is getting the better of me. However, reading through the test, it seems rather hard not to right a character that is at least partially Mary Sue. If she is too Mary Sue, constructive criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Narnia, I only own Ciera. All rights to their respective owners.**

My little setup was positively charming in an extremely uncomfortable way. It could have been a lot worse. I could have been chained to tree or hanging over the edge of a cliff but it wasn't worse so I was annoyed with the situation I was in. I was bound to a chair with heavy metal chains that left no room for movement. My hands were chained behind me and the chair so tightly that I could have sworn that my hands were purple from lack of circulation. My ankles were chained to the legs of the chair and there was a multitude of chains over my torso as well. Every singly millimetre of the bonds were digging painfully into my flesh. I was also on perfectly humiliating display. I was seated with all the lords of Miraz's court as I waited for further questioning. The first round hadn't gone all too well. I hadn't mentioned anything about the Narnians but they'd found out about my tendencies towards sharp objects upon seeing my scarred wrists which ruled out using those to try and torture answers out of me. That left humiliation and burning hot metal. My arms would be littered with more colourful scars by the time I escaped, if I escaped. I was grateful for the reprieve, however short it may have been.

"The enemy approaches," Miraz stated as he took his seat. I was at the end of the table (gagged, I might add). Then his words registered in my brain and I tried to speak against the gag. This only made the lords laugh uproariously. I glared at the nearest one and he silenced himself. Then Edmund entered the 'tent' alone but I saw he'd brought a giant and a centaur with him. He hadn't noticed me yet. Unrolling a rather large scroll, he glanced at Miraz then back at the parchment.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender," he spoke and rolled up the scroll. Miraz looked at him with a blank face, void of emotion before he spoke.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund . . ." he began and I glared at him but didn't dare make a noise of protest.

"King," Edmund corrected smoothly. If I could have smiled, I would have but the gag prevented me.

"Pardon me?" Miraz said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just King though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing," Edmund said cockily. I restrained laughter. Miraz looked to the Lord on his right in slight shock.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked and I looked at Edmund for his answer as I fidgeted against the chains. That only made them hurt more and a glare from the Lord beside me stopped me moving.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund asked although I noticed his discomfort. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." I nodded my head in agreement although I was ignored.

"And so you will be again," Miraz said smoothly. I glared at him once more.

"Well then you should have little to fear," Edmund countered and I rolled my eyes at him this time. Miraz laughed loudly at the statement.

"This is not a question of bravery," he said with laughter still in his voice.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund asked and I snorted. This, unfortunately, drew everyone's attention to me. Edmund's eyes widened when he saw me whereas Miraz glared at me ferociously.

"I didn't say I refused," Miraz said in a low voice. Edmund's comment had gotten to him.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever you choose," one of the lords assured him. I rolled my eyes and tried to sigh.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what-," a Lord began and I frowned slightly. Was he goading the King into this fight?

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz exclaimed as he stood and drew his sword.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse," the man said carefully. I would have smirked. Edmund was looking rather shocked and unsure of what to do.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new King," a general said and I held back laughter once again. Edmund looked at Miraz and I knew that he knew that Miraz was going to say yes.

"You." Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund. "You better hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Edmund smirked but it fell as he looked at me.

"Give us Ciera back," he suddenly ordered without looking away from me. My eyes widened and I looked at Miraz to see his reaction. He laughed loudly once again.

"Why should we give you the self harmer? She is a pitifully weak creature," he asked and the rest of lords laughed too. I winced slightly from the laughter as Edmund looked questioningly at me. I nodded to tell him that they'd found out. He turned to glare at Miraz.

"What use do you have for her? She won't give you information," Edmund said defiantly.

"They found that out the hard way," I snarled but it was a muffled mess against the gag.

"We know, King Edmund. You have a stubborn child there," Miraz said, gesturing to me.

"I am not a child!" I protested but once again, it was muffled.

"If she won't talk, what do you want from her?" Edmund asked. Miraz shrugged.

"She's a mere play thing," Miraz said but everyone in the tent heard the hidden words he didn't speak. Some lords looked rather shocked, others looked sick. The general's eyebrows were practically flying off his head and I felt ill. Edmund looked furious.

"Give her back," he ordered and I heard the underlying anger in his voice. Miraz seemed to as well.

"I'm not a transaction!" I cried and this time, Edmund looked at me.

"I know Ciera," he said gently and turned to face the King once again. He had understood me this entire time? That wasn't very funny. Miraz gestured to the general who proceeded to begin the slow process of unchaining me. There were so many locks to go through. When he finally unchained my hands, I shot up and untied my gag.

"It's been really fun. Let's go Ed," I said and dragged Edmund away from the tent, collecting the giant and the centaur along the way. In my haste, I forgot that I was heavily weak and so stumbled when we were out of sight of the camp. Edmund caught me and put his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"Ciera, what's wrong?" he asked gently and I shook my head.

"I'm just tired I guess," I lied and he frowned at me. He'd seen right through my untruth.

"Liar. What did they do to you?" he demanded, his grip on my waist tightening. I winced slightly and he unfortunately noticed. Obviously not uncovering my torso, he settled for rolling my sleeves up as high as they would go. He hissed as he saw the burn marks and the indents of the chains.

"Edmund, I'm fine. It wasn't too bad. I didn't say anything so everything is perfect. Let's go and tell Peter that he will be fighting that arse," I said a bit too cheerfully and made to walk off. He gripped my hand and pulled me back to him, firmly planting his lips on mine. I giggled slightly but returned the kiss, much to the discomfort of the centaur and the giant. I pulled away gently and tapped his nose lightly.

"I'm sorry I left you," he said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Edmund Pevensie, shut up. I'm fine, ok? Now, we have a battle to prepare for," I said and he nodded.

"You're right," he told me and I grinned.

"I'm often right. I was even right to jump off my boarding school." Edmund's glare made me want to take a step back.

"Why would you say that?" he snarled angrily. I brought my hands up to rest on his chest whilst his stayed firmly at his sides.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here with you," I said quietly and he looked at me in shock. I smiled slightly at his bemused expression which then turned to a smile.

"Alright, you win. Just don't jump off of anything else," he said and I smirked.

"Understood." I kissed him once more before gripping his hand and walking back to the How. We were in for a rough battle.

**I have come to the conclusion that I will not be paranoid about it. There are far more horrible Mary Sue's out there. Reviews are appreciated! Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Stupid in Narnia

**Chapter Seven**

**I have decided that I'm going to forget my Mary-Sue issues. Anyway, here's another chapter. Oh yeah, I finished the sequel to this a couple of days ago and to do it, I had to watch Voyage of the Dawn Treader about five times in two days (and that's without me skipping back and forth between scenes). I have no idea how many times I watched the sea serpent scene but it had to be at least into double figures. Anyway, enough about me and my writing, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer – yeah, I don't own Narnia, just Ciera. If I did, man would I buy a lot of shoes :D **

"No."

"Edmund-."

"No."

"Please-."

"No Ciera. I don't want you fighting in this battle. You're still fragile and-."

"Oh, so you think I'm fragile. I'm stronger than I look and I can handle pain," I protested loudly. This argument had been going on for a while and Edmund was not best pleased with my lack of concession.

"We all know that you can handle pain," he countered in a cold voice, his eyes settling on my arms. I inhaled a sharp breath as he said that. I had, in all honesty, believed that he was ok with my slowly healing insecurities. I had _trusted_ him and he threw that back in my face with those few words.

"Well, if that's how you feel then your argument is null and void. I can fight. You might want to watch out for me though. I might break down in the middle of battle because I'm so _fragile_," I snapped and stormed out of the Stone Table Room.

ECECECECEC

I stood next to Caspian, watching Miraz prepare for the fight and waiting for Peter to come out. I couldn't help but worry for him. Caspian had, albeit grudgingly, told me of Miraz's finesse with a blade but assured me that Peter was more skilled and Miraz's age would put him at the disadvantage. That did little to comfort me. Despite being furious at him, I was still hugely glad that Edmund was not the one fighting the evil King. That would have definitely pushed me over the edge, even though it wasn't very likely that he would lose. Loud cheers from the Narnians behind me alerted me to another presence and I turned to see Peter, fully equipped, approaching with Edmund. I smiled encouragingly at the High King, ignoring the 'Just' one completely. I could feel Caspian watching me and looked up to see him raising an eyebrow, looking between me and Edmund. I simply shrugged and turned to Peter, snatching his helmet from Edmund and putting it on Peter's head.

"Please don't die Peter or we'll have some problems, you and me," I warned, half serious and half joking. He laughed slightly and I smiled.

"I'll try Ciera," he said and proceeded into the 'ring'. I turned to Caspian.

"I have a bad feeling that, even if Miraz loses, we're still going to have a fight on our hands," I said to him. His face was set in an angry mask and he nodded grimly.

"I don't trust them," he replied, eyeing the Telemarine army warily. I felt Edmund stand beside me but refused to look at him.

"Ciera please talk to me," he begged. Caspian 'subtly' wondered off to another area as the fight began between Peter and Miraz. I didn't know whether to be annoyed by it or not.

"I don't see why I should," I snarled, not taking my eyes from the already overly-violent fight. Maybe it was a boy/man thing. Whatever it was, it was testosterone because I didn't know any females that could turn that violent that fast. Edmund's hand suddenly slipped into mine and his other hand reached up and slowly turned my head to face him. I tried to resist but eventually gave in. His brown eyes were guilty and pleading.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I just meant that you can handle pain. It wasn't jibing you intentionally. I'm just so worried about you," he said fervently. I felt some of my anger melt away at this statement but it was replaced by sadness. My eyes fell to the ground.

"Even if you didn't mean it, you still said it. I thought you accepted me for who I was, scars and all," I admitted quietly, ashamed of the sheer vulnerability in my voice but also the harsh edge it had.

"I do accept you, Ciera! Everything about you draws me in. If you weren't scarred, you would be different. You wouldn't be my Ciera," he whispered, stroking his thumb across my cheek. I brought my eyes up to his and saw desperation for me to believe him but also saw truth and a deep caring, for _me_. The rest of my anger melted away.

"Your Ciera?" I asked, willing it to be true, hoping I had heard correctly. He blushed deeply but nodded all the same, unashamed.

"My Ciera," he confirmed and the way he said it didn't make me feel like property. It made me feel special and I no longer felt completely alone because he was there. But we would go home again, probably very soon and most likely never see each other again. Then I would be alone again and probably on top of my boarding school, if I survived the first fall (unlikely).

"Then you're my Edmund," I replied instead of voicing my other thoughts. For now, he was my Edmund and I was his Ciera. I would try not to think too far ahead and just be with Edmund whilst I could. Edmund grinned at me and lowered his lips to mine. Fireworks exploded in my stomach and I flung my arms around his neck as his own wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Really?" an irritated voice said. We broke apart to see a sweating and panting Peter seated near us and Caspian dismounting Destrier with Susan. When had he left? Where was Lucy? Susan quickly told us that the youngest Pevensie had gotten through. Caspian smirked slightly at me.

"Nothing to worry about I see," he said as Susan ran up to the How. Edmund went to stand next Peter who tried to have a heartfelt, brotherly conversation. Edmund cut him off by snapping his dislocated shoulder back into place, causing me to wince and Caspian to half grimace and half smile.

"Save it for later," Edmund said and came to stand next to me, one hand holding mine and the other gripping Peter's helmet. He was tense and I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. He offered the helmet to Peter who shook his head and entered the 'ring' with Miraz, who had also declined his helmet. I squeezed Edmund's hand and he looked down at me.

"No matter what happens, know that I do not regret trying to kill myself. As I've already said, if I hadn't, I would have never met you. And that just wouldn't be acceptable. I'm so glad I met you and know you and get to be with you. I just wanted you to know," I said whilst blushing heavily.

"I will never leave you alone," he promised and leaned in to kiss me passionately, saying no more. He didn't need many words as his actions spoke legions more. I smiled and kissed back with as much fervour, hoping that this wasn't goodbye and we still had time together and ignoring the fact that he might not be able to keep that promise, not if Aslan didn't want him to. So I poured every feeling into that kiss, feeling him reciprocate whole-heartedly. It wasn't goodbye, not yet. I hoped.

**I love you guys for the reviews, favourites and alerts so far! So, thank you! Tell me what you think but remember, flames will be received with a snappy response and foam from my fire extinguisher. I hate flames that come anonymously because it's cowardice. And I can't reply! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and lovely comments (even emoticons) will be even more appreciated. Love Bianca :) x **


	8. Battling in Narnia

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Narnia or anything recognisable. All rights to their rightful owners. I only own Ciera.**

Those evil, slimy, cheating Telemarines! First Miraz tried to stab Peter when his back was turned and now they've waged war on us because THEIR lord stabbed THEIR King! I cursed them all harshly both verbally and internally as I fought hard to keep my life. It's funny that I ended up in Narnia because I'd been trying to kill myself and then I really didn't want to die, like Narnia made me really value my life._ Or it gave me something to value_, I thought as I glimpsed Edmund with a crossbow on a chestnut brown horse. I blocked several blows that could have proved fatal before giving in and punching my opponent, rendering him unconscious. I felt a shooting pain in my arm and hissed, looking down at it. An arrow had skimmed it but it was nothing fatal. I ran up behind Susan, Peter, Caspian and Edmund just as several trees entered the clearing. They were real life, walking and fighting trees.

"Lucy," Peter said simply. Well, that girl has a knack for finding help. We all turned to fight again as the Telemarines retreated. Knowing they were heading for the river, we chased after them and came to a halt on the river's edge. Lucy stood quite alone at the end of the bridge with a small smile on her face and her dagger in her hand. The Telemarines looked utterly confused and I was rather scared for her.

"CHARGE!" cried the lord who'd killed Miraz. They all ran for the bridge or the river, all heading at Lucy. A wonderfully majestic lion who I assumed to be the infamous Aslan appeared at Lucy's side and gave a deafening roar, effectively halting the Telemarines in their tracks. The river appeared to drain and formed a giant wave which then rose to make a water God. I stumbled backwards in both shock and fear but Edmund caught me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder securely.

"Just watch," he whispered and the fact that he didn't seem to fear for his life comforted me. Within minutes, the water man/God had either caused the Telemarines to flee or drowned them and then dissolved back into the river. Edmund, clutching my shoulders the entire time, led me to the river and (with difficulty) we all swam/walked through the still churning waters. We reached shore and approached Aslan and Lucy. There was a single beat before the five of us dropped to one knee before Aslan.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan said and his voice had a lovely soothing effect on me. I saw Peter, Susan and Edmund rise but Caspian and I remained down. I was still on the ground for obvious reasons but Caspian was a King, technically.

"All of you," Aslan said, looking at the hesitant Caspian.

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian said awkwardly.

"It is for that very reason that I know you are," Aslan answered and Caspian finally rose. I was beginning to feel very awkward on the ground by myself but didn't dare say anything. "Rise, Ciera Larson." I breathed in relief before finally getting to my feet. I saw Edmund's arm twitch out of the corner of my eye but he didn't hold onto me like he had been. I think I would be terribly embarrassed to show such affection in front of the Great Lion. The sound of bagpipes reached my ears and, judging by their looks, the others heard it too. We all looked at the ground to see Reepicheep on a stretcher with many mice around him. Lucy gasped and rushed over, putting a drop of her cordial in the brave mouse's mouth. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank you, your Majesty, thank you," he gasped then a whole spectacle ensued between him and Aslan about his missing tail. I found it rather suited him but he kept falling over. Eventually, when the rest of Reepicheep's mice threatened to cut off their own tails because their chief did not have one, Aslan replaced the great mouse's tail. I smiled as Reepicheep fluttered about happily.

"Now, where is this 'dear little friend' you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked and we all looked towards Trumpkin who was at the water's edge collecting Telemarine weapons. He looked up and caught my eye. I jerked my head towards Aslan and he looked a little sheepish. Abandoning his position, he approached us and shakily kneeled before Aslan. The Great Lion roared loudly, causing Trumpkin to flinch but stay where he was.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked jokingly. Trumpkin's mouth twitched in a hesitant smile and he returned to collecting weapons.

"Ciera, walk with me," Aslan said and turned to leave. I looked at Edmund who looked confused but nodded encouragingly all the same. I followed Aslan as he walked along the water's edge and waited somewhat patiently for him to talk. "You want to know why you are here." It wasn't a question.

"Very much so," I answered meekly, watching my feet as they walked across the pebbles.

"As much as you believed it so, you were not ready to die Daughter of Eve. I brought you here to learn to value what you have once again and because you were not meant to die in that moment," Aslan informed me. I looked up at him in shock.

"So, Edmund was right? You think I was worth saving?" I asked in utter confusion. Aslan laughed at my hesitation.

"Yes Ciera. I believed, and continue to believe, that you were worth saving. It was not your time to pass and you have found that you are grateful for that, have you not?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm extremely grateful. I cannot thank you enough for saving me and letting me find Edmund," I said honestly but my tone was sad. Aslan stopped our walk and turned to look at me appraisingly. I couldn't look him in the eye, I was too ashamed.

"You do not wish for Edmund to leave your life," he stated. Again, it wasn't a question.

"No, sir," I whispered.

"Some things, as you have found and will find, are not meant to last, Ciera. Some things are. It is just discovering which things are which," he said cryptically. I frowned at him in confusion but he simply nodded his head to me and turned away to greet Peter and Susan. I didn't dare ask him anything more. According to Lucy, he wasn't a tame lion. So I simply turned and walked back to Edmund, Caspian and Lucy in slight awe and shock. Lucy beamed and hugged me when I drew near but I was too numb to hug her back.

"What did you talk about?" Lucy asked as she pulled away. I felt Edmund entwine our fingers but didn't look at him.

"Edmund was right," I said numbly. Caspian and Lucy looked slightly confused but I knew that Edmund instantly knew what I was talking about as his hand tightened on mine and he was just that clever.

"I told you so," he gloated. I didn't reply.

"What was Edmund right about?" Lucy asked as though such a thing had never happened before. I smiled slightly and Caspian choked on laughter.

"Aslan thought I was worth saving. That's why I'm here, because it wasn't my time to go," I answered her more fully. She smiled brightly.

"I knew it! I knew Aslan saved you! Why are you so sad?" she asked with a small frown.

"I'm not sad, I'm slightly awed. The Great Lion himself, creator of Narnia, defeater of many foes including the White Witch and selector of four of the most powerful rulers of all time, plus a future powerful ruler chose to save me, Ciera Larson. It just bamboozles me," I admitted, grinning at Caspian's humbled expression. Edmund gripped my hand even tighter and I looked up at him.

"Don't be. You're worth everything," he stated and once again, he didn't need many words or fancy phrases. His lips lightly brushed mine and I grinned as I kissed him back. Aslan's words came back to me as Edmund's fingers ran through my hair. _Some things, as you have found and will find, are not meant to last, Ciera. Some things are. It is just discovering which things are which_. Which was Edmund? Was Edmund one that would last or one that wouldn't? I knew the decision was not mine and it wasn't Edmund's either. Aslan knew which one Edmund was but I knew I had to wait before I found out for myself. The Great Lion had his reasons and he really scared me, so I wasn't about to ask. Instead, I broke apart from Edmund and prepared to ride to the castle that Caspian would take up residence in as the newest King of Narnia. I looked at Edmund and couldn't help but smile. Even if it was fleeting, I'd never been this happy and I would thank both Aslan, for giving me the chance to be with the young King and Edmund himself for healing me and making me this happy for all eternity.


	9. Leaving from Narnia

**Chapter Nine**

**I didn't even realise this was the last chapter! Until now. So thanks to all the reviewers and whoever favourite this or alerted! I really appreciate it :D**

I stood out in the beautiful sunshine watching the hundreds of people and listening to Caspian deliver a speech that I had (shamefully) zoned out on slightly. I was wearing a dress but this one was extremely different to the ones I'd worn recently. It was fancy, elegant and definitely not suitable for battle. The dress was off the shoulders with three quarter length sleeves. I'd been worried about exposing my scars but I'd been shushed and told not to bother about them when I protested. The entire thing was made of an emerald green satin except where it came off the shoulders where it was a paler green. The bodice was tight fitting and then flared out into a many-layered skirt. When the material moved, you could make out a slightly floral pattern in the satin which otherwise remained hidden. It was more beautiful than anything I'd ever worn or owned. I felt extremely royal in it, even though I wasn't. I was, however, Lady Ciera upon Aslan's insistence and that was fine with me. Being a Princess or Queen would have been too much at that moment.

"... The same world which our Kings and Queens and Lady Ciera come from," I heard Aslan finish. Thankfully, I'd already heard his explanation so I knew that he was talking about returning cooperative Telemarines to their homeland.

"I will go. I will accept the offer," said a voice from the crowd. I turned to see the Miraz's top general approaching. He looked once apologetically at me, bowed slightly to Caspian and waited by a tree.

"We will go too," a woman who I suspected was Caspian's aunt said. She, carrying her baby, and a man I didn't know approached the tree too. All four walked and then literally disappeared into thin air. The crowd gasped and I watched with a gaping mouth.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" one man cried. I laughed once but quickly coughed to cover it. There was no need for attention now.

"Sire, if my example could be of any service, I will take eleven mice through without delay," Reepicheep offered. I smiled at the noble mouse.

"We'll go," I heard Peter say. My head snapped up.

"We will?" Edmund asked as his eyes drifted to me. I was gaping once again.

"Come on. Time's up. After all, we're not really needed here anymore," Peter responded, handing his sword to Caspian. Lucy looked distraught. What the hell did he mean, they weren't needed? I needed them! I needed Edmund!

"I will look after it until you return," the newly crowned King responded.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back," Susan said. I looked at her with wide eyes. Caspian looked like his world was crashing to an end and I felt slightly faint.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You two are. At least, I think he means you two," Peter said in reference to Edmund and Lucy. I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan. He laughed slightly

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. Now it's time to live in their own," Aslan answered calmly. The hyperventilation began increasing until I realised something.

"It's alright Lu. It's not how I thought it would be but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on," Peter said and led Lucy away. Edmund approached me slowly and I started smiling. He looked far from happy as he gripped both my hands in his.

"Edmund, we're both from Finchley. If we go back, we'll run into each other again," I told him. He didn't look convinced but I turned to Aslan with a hopeful smile on my face. The Great Lion shook his head sadly and my face fell. I moved my mouth but no sound came out.

"If you go back to where you came from, you will end up in the exact moment that you left," Aslan told me. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'll die?" I asked in a strangled tone. Aslan nodded slowly.

"By staying here, those in your world will discover your 'body' back where you came from but your real body will be here, continuing to live," he informed me. The tears threatened to spill over and I turned away from him to face Edmund. He looked rather upset. A whimper came out of my mouth and Edmund pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I gripped his waist tightly as the tears spilled over, sobs wracking my body.

"Shh Ciera, it's not over yet. We'll see each other again, I promise," he whispered soothingly as his hands rubbed my back. I continued to cry, really cry and he alternated between stroking my hair and stroking my back, whispering soothing words in my ear. All too soon, we had to break apart and he looked into my still watering eyes, wiping away the tears quickly.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said with my bottom lip trembling. He ran his thumb along it and I attempted to steady it to no avail.

"I'm going to miss you too. But I'll be back and hopefully not thirteen hundred years later either," he said and I sobbed. What if it was thirteen hundred years later? I'd be dead.

"It won't be that long," I said but it sounded doubtful.

"Take care of yourself, Ciera Larson," he said as his fingers buried themselves in my now messy locks.

"You too, Edmund Pevensie. Your Ciera will be waiting," I promised. This seemed too much for him and he brought his lips to mine. It was so different to all our other kisses. There was desperation, passion and goodbye. It was a frantic kiss that I returned with everything I had because I had no idea how long it would be before I saw him again, if I saw him again. When we broke apart, I was shocked to see tears in Edmund's eyes which made mine water more.

"My Ciera," he whispered.

"My Edmund," I whispered back. He stroked some stray hairs from my face and placed a single, chaste kiss on my lips. Then he broke away from me and went to join his siblings.

"Ciera, take care of yourself, understand? Or we'll have problems, you and me," Peter said and I gave a watery chuckle as he hugged me. I hugged back then hugged Lucy and Susan. The eldest sister hesitated before going to join the others then whirled to face Caspian, planting a kiss on his lips. The crowd started murmuring and I giggled slightly.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy stage whispered.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," Edmund replied. I turned to look at him and he winked, causing me to giggle once more. Caspian walked to my side when he was, ahem, done and we watched the Pevensie's approach the trunk. Edmund turned around once more and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be waiting," I mouthed at him and he smiled and turned back to the tree. Lucy gave one last saddened look to Aslan before all four of them vanished. Caspian put a brotherly arm around my shoulders.

"It is just discovering which things are which," Aslan said and walked away. I knew right then that I would get to see Edmund again before I died. It was just a question of when. But I was willing to wait. Caspian looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything.

"Now is the question of where to go," I said with a frown. Caspian looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"You shall stay here," he said as though it was obvious. I smiled slightly.

"I'll stay here then," I agreed and went off for a walk by myself. I found myself in the great gardens by a small stream. Like a third person memory before my eyes, I saw myself falling from the sky into a churning river, screaming at the last moment. I saw Edmund staring at me as I lay soaking wet on the river bank. I saw many other things: Edmund by the fire when I woke up for the first time in Narnia, Edmund smiling slightly at me when explaining Narnia to me, Edmund telling me I was beautiful, sword practice with Edmund, almost kissing him, _actually_ kissing him, Edmund telling me about his past, me promising to wait for him, him promising to come back and that final goodbye kiss. I smiled at the small river and distantly heard a lion roar.

"Thank you Aslan," I whispered and turned to go back to the castle. I would see Edmund again. I knew it.

ECECECECEC

Edmund POV

The day after we returned to England, I grabbed a newspaper when I was out for a walk and flicked through it out of sheer boredom. Before I knew it, I was at the obituaries. There, like a slap in the face, was Ciera. I read through the pathetic remembrance and looked at the ridiculous picture. She would have hated it, everything about it. And the picture did her no justice whatsoever, in my opinion.

"Oh Edmund," Lucy said as she came up beside me. She took the paper from me.

"Wait," I said and ripped the remembrance out. It wasn't perfect (or good at all) but it was a piece of her until I saw her again. Then I chucked the paper in the bin and continued walking with Lucy.

"I'll see her again," I said certainly. Lucy squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"I know you will," she said and we walked back to the house. I knew I would see her again. It was only a matter of time.

**Well, that's the end of that. But there is a fully written sequel, if you're interested. Let me know. Lots of love from Bianca :) x**


End file.
